leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Champion summoned units
A pet is a minion only responsive to a Champion of the League. They either fulfill a specific part of an ability, a characteristic and visual effects. Some pets have their own health, some are controllable, some are static and some help cast abilities. Decoys The following pets are classified as "decoys", and are considered champions in almost all respects (such as tower priority, valid targets, etc), except that their damage is still credited to their owner (and so will attract tower aggro as with any champion damage). It is worth noting that the damage dealt by a clone's auto attacks will not trigger on-ability effects such as spell vamp or . Some clones are able to heal themselves with life steal if they have any. Spoils of War will proc with decoys. ;Controllable :The player can control the following champions movement. This can be done either by Alt + Click or via the button used to summon them (such as R). * ** Does not actually deal damage, but applies on hit effects such as or * ** Explodes on death, damaging nearby enemies. ** Applies any cloned on-hit effects. ;Static * ** Deals area of effect damage on timing out. Minions The following pets are classified as "minions", which affects things such as valid targeting and tower priority. Their damage is credited to their owner. When a minion attacks: * If the damage is based on the minion's AD, it will not apply on-ability effects. * If the damage is based on the minion's AP, it will apply on-ability effects. Note that this does not mean whether or not the minion scales with attack damage or ability power, but the minions personal statistics. Other damage dealt by the pet, such as aura, will apply on-ability effects. These pets will benefit from and the 20% movement speed bonus from the Captain enchantment. ;Controllable :The player can control the following champions movement. This can be done either by Alt + Click or via the button used to summon them (such as R). * ** Tibbers also damages enemies around him every second. This damage will trigger on-ability effects. ** Tibbers will gain bonus AD, AP and health regen from Banner of Command. However, Tibbers' on-hit magic damage is fixed per rank and Banner of Command does not affect it. * ** Only gives a pet if the enemy champion killed. ** Applies any cloned on-hit effects (i.e. the target's on-hit effects). ** Cannot be targeted by . * (clone) ** Does not apply on-hit effects. ** Is destroyed to temporarily resurrect its target if the target dies while active. ** Cannot be targeted by . ;Automatic :The following minions behave autonomously. * ** Spiderlings will try to attack nearby enemies, prioritizing Elise's attack target. Spiderlings will leap at the target of ; become untargetable during ; and heal Elise on their attacks while is active. ** Gains bonus AD and AP from Banner of Command. ** will also leap at the target of , if one is still active while in spider form. * ** Turrets must be placed manually, but they are stationary and will autoattack the first enemy unit that comes within its firing range. ** Turrets will change aggro to fire at enemy champions that attack allied champions if they can. ** Gains bonus AD and AP from Banner of Command. * ** Voidlings will try to attack targets afflicted by , but prioritize enemies under . If neither are applicable, then they will attack Malzahar's last target. ** Gains bonus AD and AP from Banner of Command. * ** Boxes stealth after being placed manually. ** Unlike other minions, the damage dealt by boxes isn't based on their own stats. While they benefit from Banner of Command's bonus AD and health regen, they will not receive increased damage on their attacks. Their attacks will apply on-ability effects. *** This could be a bug, or an old mechanic that hasn't been update in lieu of recent releases (namely Zyra: the only other minion with magic-based auto attacks). * , , ** If these ghouls lose sight of their target, they will break off attack. ** Gains bonus AD from Banner of Command. * (plant) ** abilities will cause plants to grow in place of her seeds. Plants last for 10 seconds, and will attack nearby enemies. Plants will prioritize enemies in this order: Zyra's attack target if a champion; champions recently damaged by Zyra; Zyra's attack target if a minion; nearby minions. ** Takes 1 damage from minion attacks; 2 damage from champion attacks; 3 damage from area of effect; 4 damage from single target abilities; and 6 damage from tower attacks and true damage. ** Gains bonus AP from Banner of Command. Other Traps The following pets are classified as "traps" or "wards". Damage dealt will trigger on-ability effects such as spell vamp or . These abilities are pets thematically, and beyond appearance are not functionally different to abilities such as . * ** Volatile spiderlinds will attempt to move toward the ability's target, detonating if they near an enemy. If it becomes stationary, the volatile spiderling begins a 3 second life span after which it will explode. While stationary, volatile spiderlings can aggro onto nearby enemies and chase them (prioritizing champions). While chasing a champion, the detonation radius is seemingly decreased. ** will also leap at the target of , if one is still active while in spider form. * ** The sapling must be thrown to a location manually; only then will the sapling seek out enemy units that come into its aggro range. Mechanics The following champions feature an aspect of their kit that is similar to a pet or minion, but behaves differently. * is accompanied by the faerie, ** augments attacks, or the target of . ** fires a bolt along with when she casts . ** vanishes when dies * is accompanied by the Demacian eagle, ** sends to blind and damage the first target of . ** requests to reveal the area during . ** replaces during . ** Unlike all other companions is not actually next-to- during most of the time , he is instead flying high in the air ( he is not visible) , and from there , he *** He however comes to shoulder during her recall and /joke animations. ** If is in the air when dies he likely flies away. * is accompanied by the raven, ** replenishes mana whenever he kills a unit. ** blasts the selected enemy when casts , and becomes a static unit . ** flies away if dies. ** can ocassionaly be seen in the Crystal Scar at the Graveyard , but she does not appear if is present on the battlefield. * ** The ball is an extension of abilities, and can only be controlled by her abilities (except to recall it if she moves too far away). ** The ball breaks down when Orianna dies. * ** She may place up to 4 of these at any location. other abilities can affect the Spheres. ** Spheres stay on the battlefield for their remaning duration even after dies but are completly useless, as only can manipulate them. * ** Chaos Storm can be controlled by pressing R. ** Damages all enemies around it. ** Moves slower the farther away it is from . ** The distinction is being made between Chaos Storm and because Chaos Storm is not considered a minion for the purposes of . ** While it can no longer move , it continues to deal damage for it's remaning duration if dies * can summon up to 2 shadows, one from and a second from . ** shadows mimics his abilities. ** While sharing appearance, they are not classified as clones and are untargetable. For example, will stop upon hitting a clone; whereas she will not collide with his shadows. ** Shadows stay for their remaning duration even after dies , but are completly usesless as only can manipulate them. * grants her a companion, an air elemental in the form of a bird. ** uses this elemental during the active portion of , which will reappear after the ability comes off cooldown. Companions The following companions appear with their champion thematically, featuring as part of their "skin" or in spell effects. Many of these have different appearances based on the champion skin. * commands a Hawk Spirit that she utilizes in . * pilots an aerial assault vehicle, one of ROFL Copters. * features an AI named PEARL, with whom he discusses combat. * summons his dragon-shark pet, Chompers, however summons . * signals an off-screen ship that launches . * has affectionately named his weapon . * life is connected to the will of her . * calls her minigun, and her rocket launcher, . * named her signature pistols as . * has three small sharks that appear when she tells her joke. ** They are replaced by Koi fishes in her skin. * rides a yeti named , who actually does more of the leg work than Nunu. * wields a hammer named . * rides a robot named Tristy. * rides a boar named . ** Riot employees jokingly call him Kevin Tuggles. * plays an ancient instrument known as the "Etwahl". zh:Pet Category:Abilities